iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Asha Nohiar
Asha Nohiar is a member of the rising Nohiar family. She heads the family and has control of the mercantile functions of the family company. In the past year, she has been named Minister of Finances of the Council of Seven. No expense is being spared in the building of her family's new manse in the Moonstone district of Myr. Often seen with her older brother Vario at her side. The Nohiar hold the second largest fleet in Myr. They prosper on real estate, exotic goods, fine silks, and many other Myrish made goods. They own nearly a fifth of the city and are ever expanding into more of the Topaz District. Appearance Olive colored skin, dark hair, with deep brown eyes to match. Hair wrapped in jewels and colorful display of light fabric wrap her body. Slightly on the tall side for a woman, but nothing intimidating. A warm smile on thin lips and a freckled face. A slender creature who stands in perfect posture. She is never afraid to bare a little skin, for the warmth of the sun is so inviting. Her house sigil maybe two cranes, but Asha is ever the image of a peacock boost brilliant colors a shimmer jewels. History Asha is born in Myr to Tychor and Vellosha Nohiar. A happy day a healthy girl is smiled upon. A great blessing from two failed pregnancies and Deaf brother before her. Tychor rejoices and buys another section of down building, now named The Daughter’s Grace, a fine shop of colorful fabrics, in honor of his Daughter’s name day. Vario and older brother by three years takes to his sister's side. A silent vow to never leave her. She his is his family's happiness and brought joy to a stern father’s face. She is a treasure to be guarded. From a young age she sat on her father’s kn ee watching him right, and plot routes. What was quickest, but also allowed for trade along the way. Things needed to both be fast and profitable. A trait instilled in her early on. She is three when her mother falls ill, pregnant with her younger brother. Only six month in term, she lays for another two before a long labor that gift the family Jaero. A baby blue in the face who breathes, but fails to cry until his third day. Tychor tries, but Jaero will not be still he will not listen or even hold a pen. Asha grows jealous of her younger brother, her father is hers. Time only tells Tychor his youngest son will never write, or even read. He learns to speak but it is slow and nothing tactful. He turns back to his middle child. Asha who happily sits at his desk and talks about the spices smell or how bright a fabric is. A clever girl with his sharp mind. Asha is barely seven when her father puts her at his side. Know to a more formal teaching. Her mother too sickly to bare another child. A son had been want, but a daughter he had been graced with. Tutor’s were bought for her and she sailed with her father. He personally taught her to navigate by the sky. Vario was her shadow a taller more stern face child, but he never left her. Asha is thirteen when the Grey plague claims both Asha’s grandparents and uncle and Aunt. Her cousins are taken into the care of her house. Their colorful robes dulled from a month to mourn the loss of family. Their family is small, but the children all live health, healthy enough in most cases. It is this time in her teenage year the rest of family see’s her as capable. Is named the of the heir Nohiar surpassing even her male cousins. She will be a good Lady, she is smart and well bring them much wealth. Her father takes her with him to visit than many wonders of the summer isles. She gets her sense of curiosity for the exotic from these voyages. Often accompanied with the Baelor Targaryen in the later years of her teens. A friendship bonds the two for a love of art. They pull thru the ranks of the nobles gain favor with the Targaryens. A small house, but their heir is very good with coin. It is noted many times over with the house'sability to restore the run down buildings of Myr. Profitable trade routes, shift ships, and a personable young Lady of the House. Her father dies for them in The Dual of the Dragons. At 21 Asha becomes the head of her house. The Lady Nohiar. She quickly married her younger brother to a small house. Jearo is quick to produce his first child. He might have been a bit slow, but he was fertility. Her older brother refuses any promising wife offered to him. Asha is named the Master of Finances of the Council of Seven and does everything in her power to prove herself worthy of the title. She spends her more present time, acquiring everything that is needed for a festival of grand size, if it asked for funds are found not matter how exotic. She is happy to serve and smile at every purchase of silk and wine. The markup is fair, but this event brings much profit and promise to her family's personal trades. Timeline 255 AC Asha is born in Myr 258 AC Jaero Asha’s much dummer younger brother is born. 262 AC Asha is named heir to her father’s title 268 AC The Grey plagues claims a large chunk of Asha’s family. (Grandparents and both her aunt and uncle) 269 to 272 AC Asha sails with her Father and older brother on a tour of the Summer Isles, and along many of their most prized trade routes. 276 AC Asha’s Father is lost in Island of Serpents Skirmish, She becomes Lady of the house, this is also the year her niece is born. 279 AC Is award the Title of Master of Finances on the Council of Seven late into the year. The Title brings much pride to her and her family. Supporting Characters Supporting Characters: Vario Nohiar Brother (28) Gift: Martially Adept Negative: Deaf Jaero Nohiar Brother (22) Gift: Fertility Negative: Illiterate ( Also dumb as a fooken’ rock.) Category:House Nohiar Category:Myrish Category:Essosi Category:The Council of Seven